voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Holt
Samuel Holt is an officer of the Galaxy Garrison and the father of Pidge who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Unnamed Galra Commander of the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and her brother Matt ever since. After being captured, he was separated from his crew and sent to a work camp with prisoners deemed too weak to fight. His scientific expertise granted him placement in a prison overseen by Lotor, who reveals his location to Team Voltron. Samuel is taken by Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor before his children can retrieve him and is used by Zarkon in an attempt to capture Lotor and the Voltron Lions. The attempt fails, and Samuel is rescued and returns to Earth. Appearance Sam Holt is a middle-aged man of modest build. He has somewhat thin eyebrows, a notably long jawline, and keeps his hair cropped short. Prior to his capture, he was clean shaven and kept an almost immaculately clean cut appearance. During his imprisonment by the Galra Empire, his hair grew out long as well as developing a notably large beard as well. Following his rescue by Team Voltron, Sam once more trimmed his hair, but kept his beard, albeit groomed and closely cut. History Sam Holt was a scientist with Galaxy Garrison, who along with his son Matt embarked on a mission to Kerberos with Shiro serving as their pilot. He left his daughter Katie and his wife behind on Earth, only to be captured by a ship from the Galra Empire and sent to a work camp due to being unfit for gladiatorial combat. The disappearance of the Kerberos crew was publicly deemed an accident by Galaxy Garrison, but Katie refused to accept this and infiltrated the organization under the false identity of Pidge Gunderson to learn the truth. Sam and Matt were held for a time aboard Sendak's ship but were later moved to an unknown location; Pidge became determined to find them after becoming a Paladin of Voltron. In The Prisoner, Pidge and Matt receive a lead on their father's location in a prisoner formerly under Lotor's control. However, by the time they arrive, Sam had already been moved, presumably by Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid and taken to Zarkon, who offers him to the Paladins in exchange for Lotor. During the exchange, Pidge runs ahead to greet her father, only to discover that he is a hologram, and the real Sam still in Zarkon's custody, who demands they hand over the Voltron Lions. Lotor breaks free and attacks Zarkon, allowing Pidge, Matt and Shiro to pursue Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid and rescue Sam, finally reuniting with his son and daughter. Following his rescue, Sam is cleaned up on Olkarion and talks of returning to Earth and is saddened when Pidge and Matt resolve to stay and continue their fight against the Galra. After helping repel a Galra attack, Sam accepts that his children are where they need to be and gives them his blessing. He bids his children goodbye and returns to Earth with a report of the war on the Galra so that Earth can ready itself for battle as well as messages for Hunk and Lance's families. Prior to the events of season 7, Sam helps the Galaxy Garrison build the Atlas, but is unable to get it to fly until Shiro and Coran embed the crystal created by the destruction of the Castle of Lions into the ship. He then becomes the ship's main engineer, under guidance from Shiro. Personality Overall, Samuel can be seen as a jovial, well-meaning explorer - the consummate science nerd with an endless thirst for knowledge and adventure. An exceptionally kind man, Sam is known to be very close with his crew mates, as he described them to his daughter as being like family. Abilities Trivia * Samuel was Mission Commander of the Kerberos mission and his official title is "Senior Science Officer". * Samuel's full name is revealed during Pidge's flashback to a television news broadcast proclaiming the Kerberos crew missing and presumed dead. *Samuel implies that he has been studying the existence of alien life, because he says that his "life's work" would be complete if he ever met one. * The Holt family has a dog named Bae Bae, although it was originally named Gunther.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Character Map The name of the dog was changed to honor a pet dog housed at the recording studio used for the series that passed away. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Voltron Coalition